


It's The Great Alpha, Stiles Stilinski

by vacci_piano



Series: Stop Making It Worse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dubcon Cuddling, Everyone Is Alive, Full Shift Werewolves, Halloween, Inappropriate Humor, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other, Scott is a Good Friend, Voyeurism, Wolf Derek Hale, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacci_piano/pseuds/vacci_piano
Summary: "So, what, I should let him hump my leg in front of everyone to re-establish his dominance?"





	It's The Great Alpha, Stiles Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this just before Halloween so I can hopefully get on writing the next part.
> 
> In this verse Jackson became a werewolf but never left, Erica and Boyd stayed. The usual fanon headcanon milieu. Basically, a lot of differences from canon because I like taking liberties.

When Stiles was a young boy full of hopes and dreams, he sat on a pumpkin patch on Halloween and wished to see The Great Alpha.

Actually, this was less than two hours ago.

After trying to cheer up Scott by suggesting they go to a Halloween bash so they could forget about Allison, Scott had declined. The fight between boyfriend and girlfriend had been more brutal than usual.

Stiles passed on the party in solidarity, but figured the night was still young. After tucking Scott in with a plate of cookies and a glass of warm milk, he went home to raid his dad's liquor cabinet.

He'd repurposed his dad's single bottle of whiskey, snatched the candy meant for trick-or-treaters and somehow found himself sitting on a pumpkin patch, or what he thought was a pumpkin patch, cold and alone, wasted, munching on cheap candy. The candy was bland but he felt it was his duty to finish it, because it wasn't really _his_ candy. Everybody knows food tastes better when it's not yours.

He was just thinking about a nice set of familiar abs he'd probably seen on someone not at all important, he can't recall who, when, turns out, the pumpkins weren't actually pumpkins at all.

*

A few phone calls later and screams for help, Stiles is happily watching five badass werewolves fight against what looks like a tiny army of naked Oompa Loompas.

It's the greatest thing he's ever seen in his life so far, which is why he forgets to pay attention and one of the Oompa Loompas lunges at him.

There's a mighty roar and Derek _shifts._

*

In the end Stiles accidentally clobbers the Oompa Loompa to death with the bottle he forgot he was even carrying.

But the damage is done.

*

"Stiles..." Scott begins wearily. "You don't wanna do this."

Stiles tries to hold back, but it's like his body's not listening to him. He takes a step forward, hands outstreched, fingers itching to touch.

Derek looks like his brain has stopped functioning, his eyes are doing that twitchy thing, trying to work out if he's hallucinating or dying or both.

Because there's no way Stiles would. But Stiles would, wouldn't he?

"Stiles." Bless Scott for trying, really.

Erica and Isaac are sporting twin expressions of horror. Boyd is looking at Derek, then Stiles, slack-jawed, his eyebrows drawn up. How come Stiles is always the cause of that expression on Boyd? It's not right.

"Don't do it, Stiles." Oh, Scotty. Scotty Scotty Scotty.

Stiles would _love_ to stop himself from whatever he's about to do. Really, he would. There's a 99.9% chance he's gonna get mauled to death. By angry teeth and claws.

But his body is vibrating from holding back and his will is only so strong. How could he possibly resist? He was doomed from the start.

He hears Scott sigh, as though he knows what Stiles is thinking. To be fair, he probably does. No ifs or buts about it.

Suddenly, Stiles is springing forward and dropping to his knees so he can embrace the massive black wolf in front of him. He groans in joy and relief as his fingers start brushing through the smooth, silky fur.

And it is _so_ silky. Beautiful, majestic, the fluffiest of the fluffiest. Idly, Stiles wonders if Derek takes baths while shifted, and how many bottles of shampoo it would take to get every strand of hair squeaky clean.

Derek doesn't understand what's happening when Stiles begins rubbing his face against Derek's collar, hands groping and squeezing everything they can reach. His mind goes blank when Stiles starts peppering his snout with kisses and calls him a good boy.

"That's it. I'm leaving." Scott announces and stomps away. The trio of betas don't seem to know what to do, but start trickling out after a few more minutes of having to witness Stiles' frankly disturbing cooing.

Stiles keeps petting the wolf.

*

There's a good reason why Derek's never fully shifted in front of Stiles before.

*

The following day at school, the betas won't look Stiles in the eye.

In Chemistry, Isaac changes seats to get as far away as possible, shoulders hunched and lower lip trembling. Erica showed up to school in sweatpants, sans makeup, hair messily drawn into a ponytail, then ditched first period to hide in the girls bathroom. Nobody's seen her since. Even Boyd looks like he's about to start crying.

Scott simply shakes his head. "I told you not to do it, man."

*

"So, what, I should let him hump my leg in front of everyone to re-establish his dominance?"

"No..." Scott starts and trails off but then thinks it's better to just get it all out. "Not your leg."

Crap.

"And he has to do it in front of his betas."

Double crap.

"While he's, um, while he's... Y'know. Fluffy."

*

He's not gonna do it.

*

He's gonna do it.

It's been weeks, and all the werewolves minus Scott are acting like their balls have been cut off. Who's gonna protect Beacon Hills when all the werewolves are out of commission? He's including Scott in that equation because Scott isn't allowed to do anything without Stiles anymore, and Stiles is...

Stiles is preoccupied.

While contemplating the horrors of getting devirginized in front of a small audience, he's been sneaking into Derek's loft daily. He orders Derek to shift, they cuddle and then he leaves.

On one hand, it's nice Derek has stopped manhandling him. On the other hand, he really misses Derek manhandling him.

After a particularly intense cuddle session, Stiles slips on his jacket but doesn't immediately head out.

"Hey Derek?" Derek doesn't so much as stir at the words, his head resting on his front paws, dejectedly gazing into nothingness.

"If I let you put your wolf dick in me," at this, Derek perks his ears, "will you still let me cuddle you? Or you could cuddle me? We could make it official."

Derek's head shoots up and his tail thumps against the floor.

Stiles grins.

*

There's something sticky oozing out of his previously unclaimed posterior and Stiles has trouble meeting everyone's eyes as he hastens to put his clothes on.

Erica gives him a genuine smile, Boyd gives a nod while Isaac looks at him appraisingly, like Stiles unknowingly passed some freaky werewolf test.

Apparently he did, because, get this, it means something when a were mounts a human and the were pops a knot. Who knew?

He came twice.

He's not proud of it.

*

Scott is no longer allowed to use that one word he keeps mistaking for bestiary.

*

Jackson wasn't present because he didn't need to know. Nobody should tell Jackson anything, ever.

Only, now Jackson wants Derek to be his Alpha for real. _Is that_ _a smirk?!_

Before he even realizes what's happening, Stiles is on his hands and knees, ass up in the air while Derek tells him to respect his authority. Only with less words and more growling.

He's still not convinced Jackson needed to see that.

*

Sex in wolf form is for special occassions only.

This one time for example, Erica enters the room while Stiles is petting Derek's fur and Derek has to reassert his dominance.

Derek claims he didn't hear Erica but Derek is being too nonchalant about it and Erica's sporting a shit-eating grin like the brat she is.

Stiles squints his eyes in suspicion.

*

The subject of Scott joining Derek's pack comes up only once. It happens while they're having lunch at school.

Scott looks Stiles deep in the eyes. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want to see you getting doggy-styled. I love you dude, but no."

A passing freshman eyes them dubiously, but Stiles just beams at his best friend and they finish their meal in comfortable silence. There's something to be said about knowing that you'll always be able to look your best bro in the eyes, even if your bro knows you've had relations with the big bad Alpha of the canis lupus variety.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fellows, I'm not a professional writer, I don't have a beta and I'm posting from my phone. If you spot some mistakes or something doesn't flow right (grammar, anything), tags I need to add, let me know. Thanks.
> 
> I also want to apologize because this started out as a very wholesome and G-rated 150 word drabble, but things obviously took a different turn.


End file.
